candycrushfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Special Candy
In Candy Crush Friends Saga, you'll find some candies are extra-sweet! Match four or more candies of the same color, and you'll create a special candy. Special candies also appear when boosters or certain character powers are activated. These tasty treats can be a real game-changer, so let's learn what they are and what they do. Striped Candy Earning your stripes is easy - just match four candies in a horizontal or vertical line. The Striped Candy explodes when matched, blasting away all the candies in a straight line across the board. Check the direction of the stripes to see which direction the blast will go. Wrapped Candy Time to wrap things up! Make a Wrapped Candy by matching five candies in an "L" or "T" shape. When matched, the Wrapped Candy creates a tasty explosion that takes out all of the surrounding candies in a 3x3 space. The Wrapped Candy will then drop and explode for a second time. Color Bomb Bombs away! Create a Color Bomb by matching five candies in a straight line. The fun really starts when you switch the Color Bomb with another Candy. Sit back and watch as all of the candies of that color explode around the board! Swedish Fish Go fish! Swedish Fish are created by matching four candies in a 2x2 square shape. Once matched, the Swedish Fish will swim across the board in search of another candy to eat. They enjoy eating "difficult" Candies, such as blockers, best of all! Coloring Candy Why not add some more color to your life? Coloring Candy is made by matching at least six candies together. Five must be in a straight line (just like making a Color Bomb) with at least one more of that color placed beside the middle candy (i.e. the third candy in the line). Once the Coloring Candy is made, switch it with a regular candy to paint all the other candies on the board of that color, making matches easier! Combining special candies Things are about to get even sweeter. Switch one special candy with another to create some super-duper sugar explosions! 2 x Striped Candies: Switching one Striped Candy with another will create a blast in both a horizontal and vertical line. 2 x Wrapped Candies: Two Wrapped Candies combine to create a huge blast, taking out all the surrounding candies in a 5x5 square. The boom is so big, it shakes the board! 2 x Swedish Fish: One fish plus another fish equals… three fish? Don't question the math - you just got an extra Swedish Fish! 2 x Color Bomb: If you're lucky enough to have two adjacent Color Bombs, switch them to blast everything on the board. It's the bomb! 2 x Coloring Candy: On the rare occasion you see two Coloring Candies together, switch them to turn every candy on the board the same color. The candy that moves will determine the new color. Paint the town red, or green, or cyan - it's up to you! Striped Candy + Wrapped Candy: This combination creates a huge Striped Candy that instantly makes two big blasts - one horizontal, one vertical. Each blast measures three Candies wide and sweeps the whole board. Swedish Fish + Striped Candy: Switch these two, and you'll make a striped fish! It will swim across the board as usual, then blast all the candies in a straight line when it stops. Swedish Fish + Wrapped Candy: Same as above, except this fish, will appear in a wrapper and explode in a 3x3 square wherever it lands. Color Bomb + other special candy: Switching a Color Bomb with another special candy turns all of the normal candies of the chosen color special! For example, use a red Striped Candy to turn all of the normal red candies stripey. The special candies will activate instantly. Coloring Candy + other special candy: This has a similar effect to the Color Bomb + special candy combo. Not only do the candies change color as usual, but they also take the form of the special candy used for the combination. Coloring Candy + Color Bomb: It works similar to the double Color Bomb combination, but it removes all layers of the blockers instead of just a single layer that the double Color Bomb combination does. Category:Elements